Angie McAlister
Angie(Angela) McAlister was one of the main characters in Under the Dome. She was an aspiring nurse who lives in the town of Chester's Mill, and worked as a waitress at the Sweetbriar Rose. She is the older sister of Joe McAlister. She has her own apartment, but moved back in to her family home to be closer to her brother. Under the Dome Season 1 "Pilot" When the Dome hit, Angie was leaving Junior's house after having sex with him and deflecting his confessions of loving her. Angie was working when Big Jim made an announcement about the dome. She then went to her parents' home where she and her younger brother Joe realized that both of their parents were out of town at the time the dome landed leaving them both isolated from their parents. On her way to her second job at the hospital, Angie encountered newcomer Barbie an asked for a cigarette. They talked about their desire to get out of town as soon as they could. Suddenly, Alice Calvert and Carolyn Hill pulled up, asking for help; their daughter Norrie was having a seizure. She then went back to her apartment and took off her shoes and coat and was suddenly attacked and kidnaped by Junior. He took her to his father's fallout shelter. He attributed her rejection of him to the arrival of the Dome, and locked her up, requesting patience. After attacking Junior during one of his visits, he locked her left foot to the frame of the bed. "The Fire" Angie attacks Junior, but he restrains her. Junior tells Angie that the dome is making her sick and he will make her better. He asks Angie about the Barbie, the man she was talking to. Angie taunts Junior by saying she had sex with Barbie, and Junior leaves in anger as Angie screams for him to let her go. "Manhunt" Angie finds a radio and listens to a report from Phil Bushey about the fire. She hides the radio when Junior returns. He reiterates that the dome is making her sick and asks her id she tries to escape by going through the tunnels. Angie tries to talk Junior into taking her with him, but he leaves without her. Angie later treats the wounds on Junior's hand and hides a pair of scissors from him. "Outbreak" Junior brings Angie her junior prom dress. Angie plays along with Junior until he drops his guard, and then she stabs him with the scissors she hid. Junior overpowers Angie and tightens her leg restraint. Angie begs Junior to let her go, but he tells her not until she behaves. Later, Angie awakens and finds the room is flooding from a broken pipe. She unsuccessfully tries to fix the pipe. Big Jim hears Angie's screams and goes to investigate. "Blue on Blue" Big Jim discovers Angie, but doesn't release her from captivity. Angie is finally released by Barbie when the entire town has to take shelter underground. Junior finds Angie at her house and they spend what they think is their last moments together. "The Endless Thirst" Angie bashes Junior over the head with a snow globe and runs barefoot into the woods. She gets back into town and tells Rose everything. Later, Angie tries to stop two guys from stealing what is left in the freezer of Rose's Cafe, but she is knocked unconscious. She is rescued by Barbie and wakes up on Big Jim's couch. Big Jim offers Angie anything she needs and tells her she will be taken care of. Angie cryptically tells Big Jim that he will be taken care of as well. Big Jim asks if they can come to an arrangement about Junior. Angie tells him she isn't sure just as Junior walks into the room. "Imperfect Circles" After Big Jim kicks Junior out of the house, He asks Angie if she would like to stay. Angie thinks Big Jim is trying to keep an eye on her to protect Junior. She tells him she wants to leave town after saying good-bye to Rose. Jim gives Angie a key to the Sweetbriar Rose saying he bought it after the dome came down to help Rose run it. Angie finds Rose is dead at the bar and asks a man there, Ben Drake, to help her bury Rose. Angie and Ben return to the Sweetbriar Rose after burying Rose and Big Jim comes in to pour himself a drink. Angie asks about the bruises on his face, but he ignores the question and tells Angie and Ben to clean up Rose's blood. Junior comes to the Sweetbriar and apologizes to Angie for keeping her captive. "Thicker Than Water" Angie is serving coffee when Big Jim shows up. Angie tells him Junior violated their agreement and Big Jim promises that it won't happen again. He asks what he can do to make it up, and Angie requests more food for the bar. Bug Jim tells her he will talk to Ollie, but talks about making long term plans making Angie wonder if he thinks the dome will last forever. As Angie is moving back home, she bonds with Eleanor, who is nicknamed Norrie, and consoles her when she starts crying. Angie later watches as Norrie and Joe stand over Alice's grave. "The Fourth Hand" Angie asks Big Jim to put her name on the deed to the diner, and Big Jim tells her he will think about it. Junior visits Angie at the diner, and Angie has a seizure, repeating "the stars are falling" over and over again. Junior takes Angie to her house and Norrie notices the butterfly tattoo on Angie's shoulder. She wonders if Angie is "the monarch that will be queened". Angie, Joe, and Norrie comes across a mini-dome in the barn. When they touch it, the egg in the middle lights up, revealing a fourth handprint. "Let the Games Begin" Angie, Joe, and Norrie discover a caterpillar near the dome egg. Angie is reluctant to talk to Julia because she hasn't had any seizures. The trio later discovers Dodee by the mini-dome with her hand burnt. They take her to the hospital and Angie asks Nurse Adams if anyone else has been affected by seizures. Angie then shares her theory about Junior being the fourth hand because he passed out at their school dance, but everyone assumed he had just been drinking too much. She also tells him about Junior keeping her captive. Angie shows Joe and Norrie the paintings of Junior by pink stars at Pauline Rennie's studio. Junior arrives and Joe attacks him, but Angie tells Joe to let Junior go and asks Junior to come with them. When the four touch the mini-dome, it releases pink stars around them. "Speak of the Devil" As the group look at the pink stars, Joe notices four stars that aren't part of a constellation and believes the four stars represent them. Angie believes the Monarch is someone who can help them escape the dome. Junior tells Angie that fate has brought them back together, but Angie rejects his advances. Angie tells Junior after the dome falls, she will leave town and he will never see her again. Junior angrily tells Angie he won't help her anymore. He says he loves her and would rather die under the dome then never see her again. Angie later shows up at Junior's house and tells him the recent storm is caused by him walking out. Junior tells Angie they should go to the shelter to wait out the storm., but she tells him they will be safer in the barn because she believes the storm will stop once they are with Joe and Norrie. Angie tells Junior what he needs to hear to get him to come back. On the way to the barn, Junior tackles Angie to protect her from debris, and the storm stops. When Junior and Angie arrive at the barn, Joe says how Barbie was killed and brought back to life; he thinks Barbie is the monarch. the four decide to go to the dome and figure that where the four unmarked points correspond is where they need to go. When the four of them touch the dome, they see a vision of Big Jim with cuts all over his body and the four of them are holding knives. Junior runs to find Big Jim in a panic and Norrie explains that she thinks the dome will fall after Big Jim dies, and the four of them are supposed to kill him. "Exigent Circumstances" Angie believes the dome has stop communicating with them because they haven't killed Big Jim yet, but Joe says they can't and still believes that Barbie is the answer. Carolyn Hill arrives and tells the trio to move the egg because the house will be searched and she doesn't trust Big Jim. Angie tells them to take it to Ben Drake and leaves to find Big Jim. Angie is grabbed by Barbie outside outside of the barn. He tells her Big Jim's story is a lie and she instantly believes him, pointing out she has lots of reasons not to trust him. He tells her that if Julia wakes up, Big Jim will kill her to protect his story, and asks her to use her access card to help him rescue Julia. Angie dons a candy-striper uniform and lures Junior away from guarding Julia, claiming to be uncomfortable around her. Angie continues to play Junior, even embracing and kissing him, but Junior soon realizes that it is a trick and runs after Angie, Barbie, and Julia. Barbie puts Julia in an ambulance and tells Angie to drive off without him. He also tells her not to look for him if he is captured. Angie learns about Barbie's capture through Junior's radio and takes Julia to a shelter. When Julia wakes up, she tells Angie a woman had shot her. Angie explains Barbie's situation to Julia and she asks where Barbie is. "Curtains" Julia is determined to help Barbie, and tells Angie that she can help, but Angie won't stand in her way. Angie helps Julia get to the station where she finds the key and frees Barbie from jail. Phil and two guys comes in and try to stop them, but Barbie takes out Phil and Angie hits one of the guys on the back of the head with a fire extinguisher. Angie gets a message from Joe to meet where they did when they broke their mom's vase, which is the cement factory. When Angie, Julia, and Barbie get there, they find Norrie, Joe, and Junior. Junior pulls his gun on Barbie, but Angie and Julia talk him down. The mini dome (which has turned black) shows the four handprints, so Junior, Joe, Norrie, and Angie all out their hands on the mini dome, and it crumbles into sand, revealing the egg and freeing the butterfly. Junior wants to take the egg to Big Jim, so Julia tosses it to Angie, and she runs away with it. As the four ponder what to do next, they ask the egg to help them. The egg appears in the form of Alice Calvert, Norrie's mom, and tells them the dome will protect them as long as they protect the egg. Julia gets a message from Big Jim, telling her to bring him the egg. Julia chooses to protect the egg over helping Barbie. Later, Angie, Joe, and Norrie see the pink stars all combining into a ball of light that dispels the darkness and turns the dome a cloudy color. Season 2 "Heads Will Roll" Angie, Norrie, and Joe watch as the bell flies out of the Church towards the dome. The top of the church falls down, and Joe pulls Angie and Norrie out of the way. The three of them head to Norrie's house where they find Carolyn unconscious. The knives are flying out of their holders, so the three take cover behind a table. a nail flew out and stabbed Joe's hand and is then pulled through. Barbie and Rebecca Pine show up and help them get out as the house collapses. Angie sees a mysterious girl walking, and calls out to her, but the girl just keeps walking. Angie searches for her gun at the Rosebriar Bar. Junior comes in and Angie tells him she is looking for her, so she can shoot Big Jim. Junior knows where she can find a gun, but the dome knocks them unconscious. After the town awakens, Angie goes to work, serving them coffee. She tells Jim she would have killed him on the gallows without hesitation. Angie heads to school and sees the girl again at a locker. Angie calls out to her, but the girl runs away. Angie looks in the locker and is shocked of what's inside, but she screams once she sees someone, before being suddenly attacked and axed to death by someone,her body crumbles to the floor leaving blood everywhere,the killer is later revealed to be Sam Verdreaux. "Infestation" Her corpse is covered of monarchs when found by Junior,her dead body is then examined by Sam and Julia where the left side and arm of her body is briefly seen. Her funeral was hosted by Big Jim,where citizens of Chester's Mill attended. "The Fall" After Junior kisses Melanie, down below in the bomb shelter where the egg is located, the dome uses Angie's form to speak with Junior. "Angie" tells Junior to think about what he's doing, and tells him to follow his heart, as blood starts to run down "her" face. She disappears when Melanie goes back in the shelter and asks if Junior was talking to her. Later that same day, Junior finds out that Sam has came back, and Junior goes to his house to kill him. Junior bashes him to the floor, and tells him he is going to put an axe into his head like he did to Angie, and when he raises the axe the dome uses Angie's form to stop him. Junior stands up and asks how "she" can stand up for someone who killed "her", and "Angie" replies that Sam still has a part to play, and if he dies, everyone under the dome will suffer. Junior starts to break down in tears, saying he loved "her" and Sam "took you away from me". "Angie" tells Junior that he never loved her, that he locked her up and wanted to keep her, saying that it not love, it is possession. Then tells him why do something that can't be undone, to avenge a love that was never there. Junior goes on to hack at Sam's head with the axe and when he raises it, he lands the axe down next to Sam's head, and says to "Angie" that he did really love her. Appearances Trivia *Angie has a butterfly tattoo on her back. It was used as a red herring in regard to who the monarch was. *Angie is one of the new four hands along with Joe McAlister, Junior Rennie and Norrie Calvert-Hill. *In the novel, Angie is not related to Joe and has a completely different surname. es:Angie McAlister Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Main Characters Category:Chester's Mill Category:Teenagers